Marks of hurt and solitude
by Eyes of Smoke
Summary: 4?:?±?bout Marie Goyle, Gregory Goyle's older sister. Ignored by her family, her only hapiness is at Hogwarts where she has loves and friends. But that all changes when she realizes the dark secret her father has. And he wants it to stay a secret!
1. Marie and the dream

Ok, I hope this works, and I hope you like it.  
  
Previews :You will pay for that! Hilary hissed on her way passed. Draco stood... he'd heard everything.  
  
This story is about Marie Goyle, older sister of Gregory Goyle, best known for hanging around Draco and looking menacing. Marie is pushed off to the side because a) she's a girl and b) her father is mad that she's not in Slytherin like the rest of the family. And this is her story. (We already have a sequel in the works!)  
  
Chapter 1 - Marie and the recurring dream  
  
Marie Goyle sat down to breakfast. She was in her third year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her brother Gregory would be attending this year. She was pushing her reddish black hair out of her face as Gregory came in. Her father glared at him. He never smiled. Gregory, let's hope _you're_ not a disappointment Now Marie glared because she new that remark was meant for her. She was in Ravenclaw and everyone else in her family had been in Slytherin. It was no big deal to her, but to her family it seemed to matter that she wasn't a Slytherin.  
  
She surveyed Gregory. The boy was thickset and had about as much brains and magical talent as a rock.  
  
Later  
  
Mother told her the plans again. She would say she was going for a walk. Then Marie would wait at the back door for her. They would leave for France. Her mother kissed her forehead and left. Marie went to the back door. Through the window she saw a flash of green light hit her mother's back. Mrs. Goyle was on the ground. Marie ran out to her mother's side, crying. Her father carried them both inside. Marie didn't squirm or do anything out of the norm, she sat in her father's arms, numb with only one thing screaming in her head. Father killed her. He killed Mother!  
  
Marie awoke when her cat, Leia, sat on her face and attempted to smother her. Leia jumped off Marie as she collected the memory that had haunted her for the last six years.  
  
Not much else happened until the Malfoys came marie had been dreading this more than anything. She despised their whole snobby family. Sometimes while around them, it seems as though a good, swift punch in the nose would solve everything. The smugness of not being able to get caught was always on Draco and Hilary's faces. It drove Marie crazy.  
  
Marie begged and pleaded and used the pity tears to no avail. Three minutes until the Malfoys would come. Her father gritted his perfect white teeth and growled You will be nice, or you shall regret it!  
  
Hmmmm, now that wasn't too bad, was it? That's what I thought. Questions? Comments? Death Threats? All are welcome.


	2. First Hatred

Normally, I would use this space to answer or thank reviewers. That isn't your fault, I just posted it. I'm just trying to guilt you into reviewing... I mean... uh.. um... But seeing as I haven't got any, I will have to put this in its place. I wish I was a Brit. In this chapter, Draco has an older sister named Hilary.  
  
Previews: Lucius: Like the pretty bow in my hair?  
Father: Fur sure!  
Both: La la la!  
Lucius: My hair's better than yours!  
Father: Nuh uh!  
Then Hilary knocked on the door.  
  
Chapter 2- First hatred  
  
Inside, Marie cowered. Her dad, her dad, was threatening her! She knew what he was capable of, she shuddered at the memory. On the outside, her face showed no emotion. Give him no hint of fear' she thought. Then the Malfoys arrived. Marie's father hurried to open the door.   
  
Lucius stepped inside first. Ah, hello, so nice to see you again! he smiled. His warm smile didn't seep into his cold gray eyes. Marie surpressed a shiver. When Draco stepped in her stupid brother grumbled what Marie guessed was some sort of greeting. Narcissa stepped in Hello all! she said greasily. Then Hilary walked in. Marie's light green eyes were cold. Hilary hugged her. Marie whispered You hug me again and you won't be going back to Saint Ivor!  
  
Soon after, Marie asked to be excused for a moment. You will pay for that! Hilary hissed as Marie passed. Draco stood, arms crossed, a small smirk twitching about his face. He heard everything. A small flame of anger rose inside her. She fought it down. She had to keep her composure in front of father, her life depended on it.  
Saint Ivor refers to Ivor, the Headmaster at Durmstrang. That's where Hilary goes. I think. I would also like to take this time to thank my cousin who is wonderful in every way because she really helped me type this out. Read the stories by Eyes of Forest, they're good, I helped write some of them, just like she helped my write this. ( Sorry farm girl, I had to put that!!!!!)  
  
Questions? Comments? Death Threats? REVIEWS?? all are welcome. Sorry bout the short chapters.


	3. Cartoons and a letter

  
  
Zamieon-Malanchite- will do!  
  
Eyes of Forest- What are you stalker? Or a cop? Or some sort of stalker cop?! I believe your hunch may be right. do do dodo doo...  
  
Note: It appears I have misread something from the first chapter, sorry. It says Her father glared at him. He never smiled. when it should say Her father glared at her. He saw Greg entering the room and smiled. Let's hope you're not a disappointment so there. sorry bout that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I do wish I was a Brit. Tom Felton, you shall be MINE!!!  
  
Chapter 3- Cartoons and a letter  
  
Marie sat down after locking her door. She put her head against the cool brick wall of her room. She smirked when she thought of Lucius and his hair. A cartoon went on in her head.  
Lucius: Like the pretty bow in my hair?   
Father: Fur sure!  
Both: La la la!  
Lucius: My hair's better than yours!  
Father: Nuh uh!  
The cartoon stopped when HIlary knocked on the door.  
What do you want Hilary?  
Dinner is ready! she said in her greasy voice. Marie unlocked her door and looked at her picture of George. She smiled. One more month' she thought. (A/n Could Marie Jenssiea Goyle have a crush on George Weasly? Yeah.) Hilary walked in again. She smiled at the picture. Oh, you two aren't dating are you?  
Never mind said Marie in as sweet voice as she could manage. The girls went down to dinner. Marie could have sworn they were eating cat food. The only sound was Leia munching on a similar looking substance from her bowl.  
  
Mr. Malfoy broke the silence. So, Marie, your father tells me you want to study dragons?Marie replied Yes sir, I do or maybe teach Transfiguration  
Ah. How very... interesting Mr. Malfoy said softly.  
So, Hillary, what do you want to do? asked Marie's father.  
Well I hope to start my own clothing store Marie made a very forced attempt at a smile. It worked. Mr. Goyle smiled. That's great! he smiled still. Then a flicker of anger rose in Marie. Hilary gets to be a ditz and open her own clothing store, she gets praise. Me, I try to do something useful with my education, but no, nothing for me!' she thought bitterly.  
Dinner was over soon after and they were expected to sit in the living room and talk. Marie pulled out a book called 100 dragons'. She had read a few pages when an owl flew into the room. Marie called out It's for me! and snatched it easily from over Greg's head. Her owl, Dusty, flew off to his cage. Marie opened the envelope.  
  
Dear Marie,  
Want to get our school stuff together? Hoping for a yes,  
Gred and Forge  
  
Laughing, she went to her father. Daddy?   
  
My pen pal and his brother want to meet in Diagon Alley tomorrow. May I go? Please? Marie pleaded.  
Fine Mr. Goyle replied grumpily.  
  
Marie went to her room after the Malfoys left and took out a roll of parchment. She answered the letter, and sent Dusty off. The clocked chimed 9:00. Better get to bed if I want to see Gred and Forge tomorrow!' she thought  
  
Questions? Comments? Reviews? Death threats? All are welcome! 


	4. Droll looking house elves short chapter

Eyes of Forest- Erm.... yes.... ok then. She's Miss Stabby, do do dodo do. In other news, Sal's cookies are burning.  
  
Zamieon- Malanchite- Mwahahahahahaahahaaaaa! Here, have a muffin.  
  
Marie sat down to a hearty breakfast, though she could hardly eat she was so happy. The droll looking house elves took away the dishes after the family had finished. Her father barked at the frightened house elves. They were just poor creatures who deserved respect, but are treated like vermin. Every so often, Marie thought of doing something about it. But today was not one of those days. She couldn't risk angering her father. Everything seemed as if in a dream that marie never wanted to end.  
  
erm.... that was WAAAAAAAYY short, even by our standards. Sorry, but it's not the typer's job to split up chapters, that's the farm girls job. So take all complants to her, which is consequently me. I am planning a double post as way of an apoligy. Might want to rethink that plan.....  
  
Anywho, I have done a little research and found out Hilary, Marie's nemisis does in fact go to Hogwarts. Just clearin it up.  
  
Oh, look! It's a monkey!! Hmmmmm, that's not very interesting.... I know! STAR WARS MONKEY!!


	5. Meeting Gred and Forge

HAAHHAAHAHHAHHAHAAAAA!! Double post, so no reviews. MWAHAAA!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this pie with it's soft, flaky crust and blueberry center and Satan reincarnated into a cardboard tube- I mean finger trap. What are you doing reading this?! You should be reading the story, I mean any sane person has probably stopped reading by now. I have.  
  
Marie saw Fred and George standing in front of a shop. Marie smiled and waved.  
Hey, Marie!  
Hey, Gred and Forge! Um... why are you waiting here?  
Lee! the twins answered in unison.  
Oh joy Marie groaned. Lee popped up behind her and asked  
What are you so happy about?  
Why, seeing you of course, Lee she said sarcastically.  
No, Lee, it's sarcasm! the twins assured him after seeing the shocked look on his face.  
Actually, the reason why I'm so happy is that in Quidditch this year, Gryffindor is going down. Ravenclaw is going to kick your sorry tushes. Marie was a beater for Ravenclaw. They spotted the Gryffindor Quidditch captain Oliver Wood and waved. When he arrived he joked  
Did someone say Quidditch?  
Yes, Oliver, how much do you want to bet that Gryffindor loses the Quidditch Cup? inquired Marie.  
Very funny. Sadly, I may have to put some money down on that one. We still don't have a Seeker.  
Ooh, poor Wood! Still cry yourself to sleep because of it? Marie earned some dirty looks. She gave Wood a teasing smile.  
Bye, Wood! she called as she left.   
  
Marie agreed to meet George at Florean Fortescue's Ice- Cream Parlour because she needed new robes while George needed new books. Marie had just finished when she found Fred and Lee were getting a scolding. She watched from a safe distance.  
I don't care how much you dislike him, throwing books is not the answer! Marie decided to pity them. She waved. Fred saw what she was doing.  
Hi, Marie!  
Hello Fred. Who's this charming lady?   
I'm Molly Weasly, nice to meet you.  
I'm Marie, and I'm in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts.  
You should come for a visit sometime, dear. Well, best be off. Cheerio! The woman said as she left.  
  
Marie pretended to glare at the two boys.  
You owe me! she met up with George at the ice cream parlour and sat down. There was a few moments of silence. Marie, desperate to break the suffocating quiet said  
I'll see you on the train She kissed him on the cheek, and ran to the door. And who should she at the door but Lucius Malfoy. Questions? Comments? Reviews? Death Threats? All are welcome!


	6. Malfoys Return

Eyes of Forest- I'm glad you liked it, but no my net' is not fixed yet. Adoring fans? The things you come up with. I don't know about any cannibals, but a few suspicious notes were left in my room. Just a note, when writing a letter to some one you stalk, DON'T SIGN YOUR NAME AT THE BOTTOM! And I heard about the riot you tried to start to break down my door.  
  
Zamieon-Malanchite- I'm glad someone agrees with me on the whole hair waxing thing. I'm glad you liked the SHORT chapter, and the dialog, but I recommend reading the books. Fruit Loops:p  
  
Note: Yes, I admit it, I made a mistake. Hillary doesn't go to Hogwarts. It was a mix up because the co autherette can't make up her mind.  
  
Marie took the Floo network home. When she arrived, her father as glanced at her with the utmost loathing. Knowing her father wouldn't care, nor miss her, she announced that she was leaving for the rest of the summer.  
  
Fine. Go. But not until after the Malfoy's leave. he hissed. Just as Marie was leaving, Greg came in.  
  
Father, can Vincent come over? he grunted. Mr. Goyle smiled, and his voice became pleasant.  
  
Yes, of course, Marie would never dare ask her father if she could invite one of her friends over. She could guess the answer. NO NO NO it would be. Unless she totally went over the edge, wanted to invite Draco and Hillary over and then march up to Dumbledre and demand that she be transferred into Slytherin.  
  
This visit was different. Marie was forced to go almost where ever Hillary went. The boys had gone outside some where, so Hillary and Marie were inside. Hillary was playing with her long blond hair. Her ice blue eyes suddenly got a mischievous glint n them.  
asked Hillary in a sickly sweet voice.  
she snapped irritably, dreading the answer.  
I want your picture of you and that red headed boy. replied Marie  
Oh, well. Hillary sighed, but she had smile on her face. I hoped I wouldn't have to do this. her smile said otherwise. Then a scream came from Hillary, and Marie knew she would be blamed for it. Mr. Goyle walked in. Hillary was crying, her face in her hands. His eyes darted from Marie to Hillary. Swiftly, he grabbed Marie's ear and hauled her out of the chair. Before she was dragged away, she hissed You will pay Malfoy, you will pay Hillary smiled and gave a little wave as Marie was pulled away.  
  
Ow ow ow ow ow! After she was out of sight, Mr. Goyle's hand collided with her cheek. Marie was to stunned to do anything. Five second later, her wits returned and she stormed off to her room.  
Red-black hair flying, she furiously grabbed all her prized things. She grabbed her empty owl cage (Dusty was away), trunk, her wand, the picture of George and her and, a few things from her mother. She stomped down the stairs, and the front door swung open she was so angry. She ran into the rain. She stuck her wand out, and though the Knight Bus arrived seconds later, she was already drenched.  
  
Questions? Comments? Reviews? Death Threats? You know, the usual.


	7. The Burrow!

I think that WAS the longest chapter yet... Anywho, onto my review. sniff sniff I would have waited for the rest of the regulars, but honestly I couldn't wait! I mean, schools coming up soon, and then I will be lucky to have 1 chapter out per month. So just giving you a little to live off of until then. Also, I invited a character called Annie cause I felt like it, it all fits in loonngg while, ok?  
  
Eyes of Forest: You'll have to see what happens. You seem to be coming down with a cold, you might want to get that checked out.  
  
Disclaimer: All people besides Marie are property of W.B. and the funkadelic JKR.  
  
There was a deafening BANG and a sudden, blinding light. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights had screeched to a halt right in front of Marie. She saw when she raised her head that they belonged to a triple decker, violently purple bus. Gold lettering over the windscreen spelled _The Knight Bus.  
  
_Then a conductor in a purple uniform ambled out of the bus and spoke loudly to the night.  
Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Annie Prang, and I will be your conductor this evening. That's the driver and my husband, Ernie Prang. The warm looking, gray haired witch paused, with the pained expression of someone trying to remember something. Ernie, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, mumbled,  
You forgot to tell her what it costs, An  
Oh, yes. Eleven Sickles, but for thirteen you get hot chocolate and for fifteen you get a hot water bottle and a toothbrush with your choice of colour. Mr.Goyle came barreling out of the house, and he spotted Marie.  
Just the ride! said Marie jumped on the bus and gave Annie eleven Sickles. There were no seats, just six brass bedsteads stood by the curtained windows. Candle were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood paneled walls. Annie put Marie's things under a bed.  
I didn't catch your name, dear said Annie sweetly.  
Marie Goyle' replied Marie with a smile. She glance nervously out the window to find her father just feet away from the bus. Annie noticed and she gave a thumbs up to Ernie.  
  
Another tremendous BANG and Mr.Goyle was just a little speck on the horizon in a matter of seconds.  
  
Where are you going to, Marie? asked Annie kindly. Marie paused. Where would she go?  
The Burrow! replied Marie enthusiastically. Annie looked puzzled. "It's a big house, and has this sign that says-" "The Burrow!" Ernie announced, screeching to a stop. Marie was thrown from her bed as a new BANG sounded. Marie thanked the kind old couple and got off the bus with her luggage.  
  
It was still raining hard outside, as Marie knocked on the door. Her greeting from the entire Weasley family was almost as warm as the house was. As Marie was laying on her cot in Ginny's room, she realized that Hogwarts started soon. She rolled onto her side and fell asleep with a smile to the sound of Ginny's steady breathing. 


	8. Hillary, Amanda and surprise!

  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter just like I wish I owned Gravy!!!!! And ummm Billy Talent Drools , Fred and George. Marie throws fire extinguisher  
  
Um.... Oliver has a sister... named Amanda. She's younger and in Marie's year of course.  
  
Thanks to my many reviewers!!!! I love you!!! Now on to the thanking ( For my four reviewers this time...... WHAT HAPPENED?????? ANYWHO.....)  
  
eyes of smoke: Wait that's me!!!!! What the hell am I doing reviewing my own story?? I think I my have a bad memory or I have achieved my life long dream, I HAVE BECOME SCHIZOPHRENIC!  
  
Korean Pearl: I'm glad you liked it, but right now it seems like this is the freaking never ending story! I can't find an ending for this thing!  
  
Susan: Thanks so much for your kind words.  
  
Eyes of Forest: What? I didn't catch that last part... (Authors note: Eyes of Forest, co authorette of this story would like it to be known that she apologizes to Korean Pearl for the way she behaved in her last review)  
  
Marie was awakened what felt like seconds after she fell asleep. She joined the Weasleys for a wonderful breakfast. Percy Weasley, a prefect had waxed his badge a little _too _well apparently, because light kept reflecting off it into her eyes. While Percy was distracted, Fred reached over and took a sausage from his plate. Moments later, Percy noticed his MIA sausage. He bellowed,  
Who took the prefect's sausage?!  
Really, Perc? You're a prefect? replied Fred.  
And someone took your sausage? George joined in.  
Why didn't you tell us?! The youngest brother, Ron said. Everyone was still laughing (except Percy of course) when they got into the Ministry cars.  
  
After they got to Platform 9 3/4, Marie became separated from the Weasleys by a rather large group of Muggles. While searching for them, she stumbled upon Oliver Wood and his sister, Amanda arguing.  
Oliver, let me try out for the team! Amanda demanded.  
said Oliver firmly.  
exclaimed Amanda. Marie decided that the squabbling sibling were best left alone.  
  
Marie, obviously not paying attention to where she was going because she ran bang into Hillary Malfoy! Marie matched the death glares she received form Hillary and her two cronies. Her anger rose at the memories of last week came flooding through her brain. Her hand, which seemed to have a mind of it's own, reached out and slapped Hillary. Hillary regained her senses quickly. Hillary and her cronies jumped at Marie. It resulted in a major fight from which Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory had to pull Marie out. They yanked her out by her robes, but she still had a handful of Hillary's hair in her fist. Oliver said gently.  
Let go, Marie so Marie did.  
  
She looked around the platform and she saw Vincent, Draco, and Greg doubled up in silent laughter. She pulled Greg aside.  
Marie panted, still full of adrenaline.  
he said in his dopey way.  
At school, we're not related, ok? I don't know you, and you don't know me! Marie continued. Greg shrugged. Marie left to find her Gryffindor and Ravenclaw friends.  
  
The Author wishes it to be known that she has been working on a new fic, in a few days the prologue with be up. Let us know what you think! (She has also forced Eyes of Forest to write this one too) And now, for your viewing pleasure, a snippet! (he he, snippet, that's a funny word!)  
  
Brown Eyes of Fury by: eyes of smoke (and a rather begrudging Eyes of Forest)  
  
_Finally, Lana couldn't watch anymore. She leaped out of her car and slammed the door. Luckily, Samee didn't hear or possibly didn't care about it. Lana gently put her arms around the shivering child.  
It's ok, everything is going to be ok said Lana softly, soothingly. Samee buried her face in Lana's coat and cried some more.  
  
_Dun dun dun! This is a story about Samee (Yes I know that it's spelled phonetically) a young Native girl who's mother abandons her. Now she lives with foster family after foster family, until she finds out where her dad lives. In this place called Moccasin Flats. Will he be the parent Samee needs so desperately, or will she be turned away, forced back into the horrid life of being a foster child? 


	9. Crushes and Hogwarts!

Korean Pearl: Hey, thanks for the input! happy dance And Eyes of Forest would like it to be known that because of her prodding to read L.Emmist's fics, she has gotten the Animorph hating eyes of smoke to read it. The Heretic is possibly the funniest Animorph fic with a plot! Also, a MONTH?!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Eyes of Forest: Pie? I love pie!  
  
Eyes of Forest would also like it to be known that Weirdness can expect an update soon, as a chapter is currently in progress. She's not giving anything away, but hints that it involves a Spanish speaking headmaster..... Um, three new characters to introduce:  
Kandi Mayson: Heavy set girl, very nice and smartest in her year.  
Zaurie Chong: From Japan and can perform wand less magic quite well.  
Conner Finnigan: In Marie's year, older brother of Seamus Finnigan, friend of the Weasley twins n' gang.  
  
Ahem, all detours aside.......  
  
Marie stepped onto the train and was hailed by five friends. Marie found the usual crowd of Amanda, Fred, George, Zaurie and Kandi.  
  
The train lurched forward, and Marie sat down. They chatted for a while, catching up on each others summers. The conversation shifted from one topic to another, from what they wanted to do when they wanted to do once they got out of school to who they thought would be apart of Hogwarts staff this year. Marie dozed off.  
  
She awoke later, but kept her eyes tightly closed, hoping in vain to fall asleep again. She recognized a voice that hadn't been in the compartment before she had fallen asleep. It was Conner Finnigan, a boy that hung out with her sometimes. To her shock, Marie realized they were talking about crushes! In their own, guy fashion, but still crushes. Apparently, the girls had left the compartment.  
Well, Kandi isn't too bad, said Conner slyly.  
Then ask her out! exclaimed George.  
Fine, but you have to ask Marie out!  
_Who likes who?? _Marie thought. Fred, however seemed to share Marie's thoughts.  
Game of Exploding Snap, anyone? How about you, George? Oh, wait, I'm sorry! Wouldn't Marie refuse to go on a date with you if you singed your eyebrows? Fred's voice dripped with mock concern.  
Shut up! said George.  
_Yes! He likes me! He likes me! _thought Marie triumphantly.  
Guys! Look at Marie! She must be having a funny dream, it looks like she's dancing!  
said Conner. Marie ceased her happy dance. The train screeched to a halt, and Marie opened her eyes and stood up. A mountain of sweet wrappers fell off her robes.  
Thanks guys Marie said sarcastically.  
  
Marie met up with Zaurie and Kandi just off the train, and they sat in a horse less carriage.  
  
You know, I'm quite proud of myself. School started today, I've got homework AND I'm updating, mostly for Korean Pearl. AND don't forget, working on my other story, AND reviewing Korean Pearl's prequel!! Go me, the multitasked! So, guess what, you lucky reader you! The next chapter is probably one of my favourite, one of the longest, one of the most influencial in future chapters, and one of the funniest chapters in this story.  
  
Alan the celery says: BRAINS!!!!


	10. Marie hates Mondays

Korean Pearl: Seriously, seeing your reviews just makes my day! (sniff sniff) That is the first time someone has put their fav quotes from the chapter in a review! I feel so special!!  
  
Any ways I was wondering a few things. What do you think about the snippet' from a few chappies back? Your opinion is greatly appreciated. Also, I'm wondering what you thought of Alan the celery says remark.  
  
I reread the chapter eight and I agree that the slap was quite sudden, but that was only partly my fault. See, MANY moths ago, eyes of smoke came up this idea, and we started to write it. Now, we recorded it in a little diary, until it was filled with Marie's adventures. We moved onto diary after diary, devouring every page. Because eyes of smoke's computer is broken and not internet accessible, it falls to me, Eyes of Forest to type and severely edit the first few chapters. I didn't know how else for the fight to start.... if you only saw the illegible things I saw (shudder) Oh! Look at me babble!  
  
Eyes of Forest:-- yes. Woot.  
  
Note: I wasn't sure of the entrance thingy for Ravenclaw, so I made it a tapestry!  
  
Chapter 10- Marie Hates Mondays  
The carriage ride was over quickly and they strode into the Great Hall. It was hard to dwell on anything but happy thoughts as Marie looked around. Students laughing, hugging, and greeting each other.  
  
With a sigh Marie sat down at the Ravenclaw table, and Kandi and Zaurie sat on either side. As McGonagall strode into the hall with the stool and Sorting Hat, the students fell almost completely silent. The hat broke into song, but Marie tuned it out. The only thing she could hear was her thoughts. _He likes me! He likes me! _they screamed.  
  
Suddenly, those around her broke into applause and Marie knew the song had ended. McGonagall began reading names off a scroll.  
Abbott, Hannah! she called. The hat paused for a moment and declared  
and down, down the list. Soon, Marie heard,  
Malfoy, Draco! The hat barely touched his head before it bellowed, and Marie wasn't surprised. A few more kids then, Potter, Harry! The room fell so silent that you could almost hear everyone blinking. Then the whispers erupted.  
Harry Potter? _The _Harry Potter?Potter, did she say? The hat sat on his for quite some time. It finally roared,  
The Gryffindor table exploded with applause. The last kids were sorted.  
  
Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at his students, his arms open wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.  
Welcome! he said. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!  
  
He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Marie found the golden plates in front of her heaped with food. After they'd eaten until they felt they were about to burst, Dumbledore stood once more.  
And now, bedtime. Off you trot!  
  
They trudged off to bed, sleepy and full of food. Marie arrived at the tapestry. The prefect said t he password, and the it flew open. Marie managed to change her clothes and stagger into bed muttering Good night and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow with a smile on her face.  
  
Marie? Marie! Wake up! You'll miss breakfast! Kandi prodded the next morning. Lightning fast, Marie was ready.  
Some dream you were having, Zaurie commented.  
asked Marie, puzzled.  
Yeah! You were muttering You like me, you really like me!' exclaimed Kandi. Marie realized what her dream was about last night as quickly said,  
Uh... Well I always wanted to be an actress?Uhhhh huh. said Zaurie , still not buying it. You were also saying something like George is the nicest, most handsome-'Oookay, that's enough of that! Marie interrupted. Hey! What's that over there?!Marie. Stop changing the sub- Kandi was cut off.  
Let's go to breakfast! exclaimed Marie loudly.  
  
Marie managed to wolf down a piece of toast before she was sprinting to Herbology.  
I hate Mondays, she muttered. When she reached the greenhouses, she saw that it was full of Hufflepuffs.  
said Marie helpfully.  
Oh, dear, that's the third Ravenclaw today. Didn't you see the notice, dear? You switched classes. You're at History of Magic right now! said Professor Sprout. Marie contained a groan and took a deep breath.  
Thanks!' she said as she took off back to the castle. I hate Mondays. she muttered.  
  
Binns didn't even notice that she came in. Marie took a seat beside Kandi.  
Where have you been?! Kandi hissed.  
At Herbology! Marie hissed back.  
said Kandi, a look of dawning apprehension on her face.  
'No' you said, go to Herbology' you said! Marie said.  
Zaurie whispered from behind Marie.  
I think they heard you! replied Marie. She looked at her ghost of a teacher. He was still going on about some wizard called Grindelwald. But the entire class was staring.  
  
OK! So, I was wrong. This isn't my fav chapter, the NEXT one is. It seems they were divided differently than I thought..... anywho. A prize to anyone who can tell me who Grindelwald is! End Day 3 of the accursed thing called school!  
  
Remember: Stay on the sane train!


	11. Marie's Knickers

Disclaimer: don't own nothing.  
  
Eyes of Forest: Full steam ahead!!  
  
eyes of smoke: Tis you Sweet Lou. mmmm apples. This chapter: the knicker! Alright! W-what? No-no m-m-m-uffin?! I c-can't believe y-you would s-say that a-about One E-Eyed ALAN!!!!!!!!!(wails, sobs and cries for the rest of her miserable life)  
  
FrighteninglyObsessed: Oh, good you like it! (does happy new reviewer dance) Congrats on the Grindelwald thing, you get... a MUFFIN!!! (audience oohs awws and gasps) But that's not all! You also get... my God. What else do you get? I know! How bout... a snippet! Of the future!! Marie's future! What do you think? While we're on the subject, do you remember the snippet' from Chapter 8? I was wondering what you thought about it, cause some other reviewers won't answer (coughKoreanPearlcough).  
  
Korean Pearl: Thanks for the review. About meeting HP, it WAS in chapter nine, and they didn't really meet. I felt it didn't fit very well with the other part in the chapter, so I cut it. eyes of smoke was angry with me. Gave me a right kick in the shins she did.  
  
Mandy of love: Thank yoooooouuu. Not as good as your MURDER story though. I'd post that for you if ye like, I have a account. Speaking of MURDER I don't think I could kill Malfoy off as I would be forced to kill myself, being a rabid Malfoy fangirl.  
  
Author Note: Er, last update for a while I'm afraid. I'm going camping this weekend.Gawd I love this chapter. When angry, Marie can become quite violent.

Marie's Knickers

said Marie again. Zaurie whispered something in her ear. Red as a tomato, Marie sunk down in her seat, apparently trying disappear. Marie cried out as she slowly looked behind her to where the twins were sitting. The twins were wearing a pair of her freshly laundered knickers on their heads!  
I may have to go to Azkaban for murder! she hissed  
  
After class she strides up to them.  
I'm going to kill you! How did you get these?!Marie, why you're in a pleasant mood this morning! Fred exclaimed. Marie's hands were twitching, as though she could barley contain herself from strangling them.  
she muttered just loud enough for them to hear. George chose to ignore this. Marie! How are you? he said enthusiastically shaking Marie's hand. Spiffing to see you!Absolutely corking! added Fred, elbowing him out of the way.  
Where did you get them? asked Marie through gritted teeth.  
The train! exclaimed George as though stealing someone's knickers off the train was a daily occurrence.  
Marie said. The twins spoke at the same time.  
Would it help to say you're the most beautiful girl ever?My boys, flattery will get you everywhere but out of this mess. laughed Marie. She put out her hand. The knickers it wasn't a request. They reluctantly handed them over. Thank you. Now you two stay out of trouble, she teased.  
Why, Marie we're appalled! We always follow the rules, always and truly... said Fred.  
Sure you do said Marie patting him on the head.  
Here's a treat! she kicked them in the shins and ran away.  
  
Unfortunately she forgot about the knickers in her pocket. Halfway down the corridor, Peeves came through one of the walls. He grabbed the corner of Marie's knickers that were poking out of her pocket.  
Knickers, oily Goyley's knickers! he cackled.  
shrieked Marie.  
Knickers!  
The students suppress snickers!  
As I wear Marie's knickers,  
on my head! he sang. Peeves dropped them and flew away cackling. Apparently Peeves told someone as things went from bad to worse. Soon the Slytherins were singing Marie's Knickers' whenever she passed.  
  
Well? Maybe it's just funny for us cause we wrote under the influence of no sleep and sugar. Hmmm. Let me know what you think. Note this song is in alot of the other chappies, so be prepared.  
  
Dancing bean... 


	12. Marie's Knickers Part II

Disclaimer: You know what? I only own Marie!  
  
Korean Pearl:(Mutters incoherently though, sassafrs' and kill you good' seem to come up quite frequently)  
  
FrighteninglyObsessed: I'm glad you liked the muffins yes there very good. And are you a dancing bean?? Ahhh I need a good bit of ramble once in a while ramble haaaaa!!!  
  
eyes of smoke: Really why he hell do I bother to review my own story, really think I'm a Schitzo now....  
  
Note: Because I am the all powerful writer, I made it so that Ravenclaws table is next to Slytherins. So there.  
  
Draco liked to sing Marie's Knickers' whenever she was in an ear shot, and muttered it just so she could hear at mealtimes. This infuriated Marie so much she decided to do something about it.  
Draco, what do you think of elephants?You mean those great big beasts with the really long noses? replied Draco.  
Exactly. _O Nariz Aumenta! _cast Marie. Draco's nose shot out, a minute (when compared to a real elephants trunk) gray trunk.  
  
McGonagall, who could sense trouble moments before it happened was already at her side.  
Ms.Goyle! I'm very disappointed in you! 50 points from Ravenclaw and a detention. Mr.Malfoy, up to the Hospital Wing with you, go on!_Oh, well it was worth it _Marie thought.  
  
said Kandi later that night when Marie told her and Zaurie.  
Ahh, the little bastard got what he deserved! reassured Zaurie.  
I wonder if the merpeople like to eat boys with elephant trunks for noses? Maybe we should sacrifice Malfoy to them and see! exclaimed Kandi. They all laughed their most evil laughs.

Fred and George seemed to think it funny to break into spirited rounds of Marie's Knickers'... until Marie showed up. The twins had bruised shins for a week.  
Of course, we mean that in only the kindest and nicest way! added Fred after one of his choruses of Marie's Knickers' You have ten seconds to hobble away you strange little boys! Marie ordered.  
Consider us hobbled! said George.


End file.
